Marriage of Convenience
by Tanba Josav
Summary: 'Listen,' he began, 'I don't want you to get the wrong impression.' He held up his left hand and turned it to show the wedding band he had slipped on his finger before entering the bar. It was a simple diversion that usually worked in these situations. John uses unusual tactics to avoid your typical barroom hook-up. Rated T to be on the safe side. COMPLETE


Marriage of Convenience

Person of Interest is the creation of Jonathon Nolan and JJ Abrams. I do not make any money from writing this and am only playing in the rich universe they have created.

Author's Note: This is set somewhere around Season 2, no real spoilers to speak of.

POI

John sat at the bar, nursing a half empty beer bottle. He smirked a little at his own observation. Yeah that was his philosophy; he was definitely a bottle half empty kind of guy.

Using the mirror that spanned the back of the bar he scoped out the room behind him. He had an easy view of the front door where his asset would be arriving soon with the information he needed for their latest number. He also had a full view of the three women sitting at a table off to one side. They had been casting not so subtle glances his way since he had walked into the bar about fourteen minutes ago. Judging by the pile of empty cocktails glasses scattered about the table they were in for the long haul.

John watched as two of the women leant in to whisper to the third. Giggles erupted from the table as the red-head downed her glass and stood up. John ducked his head to hide a grimace as she straightened her dress and began a slightly wavering walk towards him. Looks like he wasn't the only one out hunting tonight.

She sidled up to the bar, accidentally bumping him as she passed. 'Oh,' she turned to look at him like she hadn't realised he was there. 'Sorry, bout that.'

'No harm.' John smiled in what he hoped she would interpret as a non-committal way.

'I'm Jenny, by the way.' She held out one hand.

John waved his bottle in her direction. 'Hi.'

Jenny dropped her hand; seeming a little miffed that John hadn't given her his name in return. She sat down on the vacant stool next to him, draping her tiny handbag on the backrest. 'Buy a girl a drink?' she asked, beginning to fluff out her long hair.

John suppressed a groan, this always happened. Was it the suit, the fact he was sitting at a bar alone? Not that he didn't find her attractive, but he was on a job and the number always came first. 'Listen,' he began, 'I don't want you to get the wrong impression.' He held up his left hand and turned it to show the wedding band he had slipped on his finger before entering the bar. It was a simple diversion that usually worked in these situations.

'Snap!' Jenny held up her left hand to flash a fancy diamond ring in his face. 'Let's pretend we're married to each other!'

Some people would not take a hint. 'I'm waiting for someone.'

Jenny pouted. 'Don't tell me it's your wife.'

A cheeky grin flashed across John's face as he caught the entrance of someone in the bar's mirror. 'You might say that.' Turning his back on Jenny he addressed the person walking towards them. 'Hello dear.'

Lionel's step faltered for a second as John's words registered, what did he just say? He glanced from Tall, Dark and Weird to the slightly drunk redhead seated next to him. 'Ah, right back atcha.' He finally stuttered.

'You're late!' John's smile morphed into a frown, now Jenny could no longer see his face.

'Uh,' Lionel looked from Suit Boy to Buxom Red and back again. He had no idea what was going on but decided play along for safety sake. 'You know work . . . traffic, that sort of thing.' He looked pointedly at the redhead. 'How was your day?'

Jenny huffed as she slid off the stool. 'Typical,' she muttered, swinging the purse over her shoulder in a dramatic gesture as she walked past the two men, 'the hot ones always play for the other team.'

Lionel slid onto the newly vacated stool and glanced back at the redhead. Who was gesticulating wildly at her two friends. The three women turned in unison to stare at Lionel before exploding into laughter. 'Wait,' he turned back to Reese. 'Do they think we're –'

'Married?' John held up his left hand.

Lionel's eyes widened in shock. 'Jeez, I need a drink.'

John slid his beer bottle across the counter to the detective. Lionel picked up the bottle and was about to drink when he hesitated, realising whose lips had last touched it. 'You do know, thanks to you, I'll never be able to come back here again.' Suppressing the urge to glance sideways at Suit Boy Lionel just shook his head and drank.

'I'm sure the bar will survive.' John replied, amusement evident in his voice.

Lionel slammed down the empty bottle and signalled the bartender. 'I'm gonna need another.'

John caught the bartender's eye and shook his head.

Lionel saw the gesture from the corner of his eye and turned on John. 'You telling me what I can and can't drink now? We really are married!'

Sensing the potential for a domestic the bartender turned away and went to serve someone down the other end of the bar.

'Calm down, Fusco, you're coming across as needy.'

'Needy?!' Fusco shook his head. 'Next thing you'll be saying you're too good for the likes of me.'

'Well everyone did think I was slumming it a little.'

'Slumming!' Fusco spluttered to a stop, this was getting weird even by the Suited Assassin's standards. 'Quit yanking my chain.'

'But I thought you liked it when I yanked your chain, Lionel?'

'_Will you two behave?'_

Finch's voice spoke into John's ear making the former CIA agent grunt in amusement as he tapped the small earpiece to talk to his employer. 'Just lightening the mood, Finch.'

'Is that Glasses?' Fusco asked, not being privy to the conversation.

'_Unless you two want me to sign you up for a wedding registry at Bloomingdales, I suggest we concentrate on the matter at hand.'_

'I think Lionel is more a Pottery Barn kind of guy, Finch, but thanks anyway.'

'Pottery Barn?' Lionel watched as Reese tapped his ear again and stood up.

'Finch thinks we make a cute couple and wants to know where we're setting up the wedding registry.' John grabbed his jacket from the stool's backrest and slipped it on.

Fusco looked back at the bottles of alcohol lined up against the glass mirror and shook his head. Resigned to not getting another drink he, also, stood up and stepped away from the bar. 'Of course he was listening in. He's always listening; you know it's come to the point where I'm too afraid to take a crap because I think Glasses will know about it.'

'Now that is way too much information, Lionel.' John automatically assessed his pockets mentally cataloguing his possessions in case they were needed later that night and pulled out a folded piece of paper he knew hadn't been there before. 'Huh.' He muttered as he unfolded the paper. In a small way he was impressed; Jenny must have done that when she "accidentally" bumped into him.

'What?' Fusco tried to see what Wonder Boy was holding in his hands.

'Seems, my wannabe date left me her number.' John replied as he slipped the paper back into his pocket and grabbing Fusco by the elbow began steering him towards the door. 'Say goodbye to the nice ladies.'

Lionel smiled and waved to the trio of women as they walked past their table. 'Even gay you get more action than I do.' He muttered at Reese.

'Pretty sure she didn't know about you when she slipped me her number, Lionel,' John guided them out the door, dropping the shorter man's arm as soon as the door closed behind them.

'Yeah well at least I'm not as bad as your boss.' Lionel said.

'I wouldn't be so sure about that.' John slid the wedding band off his finger and dropped into his trouser pocket. 'If I was a betting man I'd say Finch has seen more action than you ever will.'

Lionel stopped in the middle of the pavement. 'We're talking about the same guy right? Short, limpy, wears glasses and is as cranky as all hell. The only action he gets is with his computer. I'm talking about real living women here, pal. You trying to tell me he's ever gotten some action, since when?'

Before John could think of a reply Lionel's cell buzzed with an incoming message.

'Ah, the All Knowing One is asking what china patterns we're looking at.' Lionel frowned as he read the message. His cell buzzed again. 'Oh and he's wondering if we're planning on hyphenating our names.' He looked up at Reese. 'You get the feeling he might be a little pissed at us?'

'Not at me, Fusco, and I told you he might be a hermit now but he's seen his share.' John began walking away causing Fusco to hurry up after him. 'Now did you get that information I was asking for?'

'Yeah, yeah, hey you're gonna dish the dirt right? What do you know that I don't?'

John ignored the other man as they continued walking towards Lionel's car.

'You know this is how my last marriage ended.' Fusco said as he puffed along behind Suit Boy. 'The whole not communicating thing! Hey, if we break up do I get joint custody of the pooch?' Lionel's cell buzzed again. '_"Don't even think about it, detective."_ Ah, come on!'


End file.
